El poder que mi alma necesita
by brujitalove
Summary: Ron está cambiado y Hermione quiere averiguar el por qué... para esto se reúnen aquella noche. Ron necesita 1 poder que solo la castaña posee... Historia muy romántik y solo de 1 cap. Nu les cuesta nada leer... y dejar 1 pekeño review jiji :


_Holap!__!! Wenu aki dejándoles una pekeña history que se me ocurrió jejeje… esta history la escribi para 1 concurso de literatura (en el q no gane) y ahora se m ocurrio adaptarla a Ron y Hermione (obvio) jejeje… wenu no les doy lata y gracias x leerme…_

_Pd: Pasen por mis otras historys!! "La cadena de engaños" y "Sin Frontera" son muy buenas… ambas de Ron y Hermione… obvio!!!_

_Pd2:Obvio los personajes nu son mios... solo son usados x mi beia imaginación para crear esta pequeña historia para ustedes :)_

**EL PODER QUE MI ALMA NECESITA**

Ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo. Hermione estaba muy preocupada por su amigo Ron. Éste había cambiado mucho desde hacía un tiempo. Había dejado de ser aquel chico simpático, generoso, gracioso, alegre y protector que ella había conocido hace unos 6 años, en aquel vagón del tren. Ahora estaba distinto, parecía que lo había atrapado el egoísmo por completo, lo que para él antes era totalmente indiferente (como la ropa que usaban las chicas o el hecho de tener una cita con chicas distintas cada semana) había pasado a ser una prioridad en su vida, antes estaba todo el día sonriente y risueño, ahora parecía que le costaba mucho trabajo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y, lo peor, había desaparecido casi por completo aquel instinto protector que tenía por Hermione cada vez que se le acercaba un nuevo pretendiente. Este gesto, ya extinto, hacía que la chica sospechara que quizás podría llegar a tener alguna esperanza con aquel pelirrojo ojiazul. La muchacha sabía muy bien que Ron era su amigo, pero lo había querido como algo más desde… desde siempre, y le dolía, y a la vez le preocupaba mucho su cambio tan drástico de actitud. No sabía qué significaba, qué quería decir. Quizás quería llamar la atención, aunque la atención de ella la tenía desde que, junto a Harry, la había salvado de aquel troll. ¡Tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza que no sabía como contestar! Parecía que el único camino era hablar con él. Hablar y expresar todo lo que sentía… bueno… no todo. No podía desviar la conversación de "me preocupa tu cambio de actitud" a "¿sabías que tienes los ojos y labios más hermosos que existen en el universo?". Debía cuidar muy bien sus palabras. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo. Se le destrozaría el corazón en mil pedazos si él llegaba a decirle que no sentía más que amistad por ella… o, peor aún, si se alejaba completamente de ella para siempre.

Al día siguiente acordó reunirse con Ron a las 9 de la noche en los alrededores de los terrenos, cerca del bosque prohibido. Hermione, también, habló con Harry y Ginny para que mantuvieran ocupado a Filch a esa hora, aunque desde hace un tiempo que el hombre estaba un poco enfermo y ya no se preocupaba de los alumnos tanto como antes.

Hermione buscó su mejor tenida, el jeans más nuevo y bonito que tenía, acompañado de unas botas con taco, polera con mangas y diseños de color verde manzana y un delicado, pero atractivo, maquillaje. Cuando se miró al espejo le gustó mucho lo que veía y pensó "lo que soy capas de hacer por ti", luego sonrió por su comentario mientras un joven pelirrojo salía de sus pensamientos.

Eran las 8:45 pm y desde su ventana se observaba perfectamente aquel terreno donde acontecería aquel encuentro. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos y piernas temblaban de los nervios y no sabía el por qué. Había hablado tantas veces con él… había hablado de casi todos los temas existentes con él y nunca había estado así de nerviosa y ansiosa. Quizás presentía que después de aquel encuentro nada volvería a ser igual que antes. Miró nuevamente el reloj de su habitación. Habían pasado solo 5 minutos desde la última vez que había mirado, pero para ella parecía que cada minuto era eterno. Con cada nuevo avance del reloj su nerviosismo aumentaba más y más, hasta tal punto que llegó a sentir que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

Cuando al fin dieron las 9, miró nuevamente hacia los terrenos y aquella cabellera pelirroja y esos bellos ojos de cielo se distinguían fácilmente en la oscuridad de la noche.

Salió del castillo haciendo el menor ruido posible y pasando por un pasillo escuchó a Filch retando a unos tales "Harry y Ginny· por estar besándose a tal hora, en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Al salir, se percató de que la noche estaba bastante helada, a pesar de la quietud del viento, aunque el cielo ofrecía un espectáculo muy bello al que deseara observarlo. El firmamento, totalmente en tinieblas, dejaba a la vista unas pequeñas luces blancas conocidas como estrellas que brillaban intensamente y de una forma especial.

-¿Ves la que está allí?- sin darse cuenta la muchacha había llegado a los terrenos donde Ron la esperaba y ahora le hablaba apuntando hacia uno de los astros. Ella asintió en señal de respuesta a la pregunta del chico- bueno… ese es tu ángel protector- afirmó muy convencido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Hermione quedó bastante confundida con la afirmación.

-Pues… porque alguna vez escuché que los ángeles protectores de cada humano se dejan ver en forma de estrellas y éstas se parecen a la persona que tiene destinada a su cuidado. Como ese es el astro más bello de la galaxia, supongo que será el tuyo- al decir esto Hermione pareció sonrojarse un poco pero ni se comparaba con el color que experimentaba la cara de Ron en ese momento. Debido a esto la chica creyó que ese detalle podía significar que, en el fondo, seguía siendo el Ron de siempre. Al menos, tenía aquella esperanza- bueno… ¿para qué querías verme almendritas?- hace mucho que él no la llama así. Había extrañado mucho aquel apodo que el chico le había puesto debido a su color de ojos castaños que, según él, se asimilaban demasiado al color de las pequeñas almendras.

- Quiero hablar contigo…acerca del…del cambio que has tenido este último tiempo. Has pasado a ser una persona completamente distinta Ron y es en forma negativa. . Dejaste de ser aquel Ron que transmitía felicidad a todo el que se le acercaba y pasaste a ser…un Ron que se preocupa sólo de si mismo y… y que ya no me protege como lo hacía antes- terminó con un semblante bastante triste.

- ¡Pensé que eso de protegerte te molestaba!- exclamó el muchacho muy confundido.

- Pues al principio si, pero ahora que ya no lo haces… lo extraño- al parecer esto lo hizo pensar un momento a Ron pues tardó en contestar y yo sé que tu actitud tiene un por qué pero mi cabeza no logra encontrarlo.

- Es que ahí está tu problema- al ver que la muchacha lo miraba extrañada agregó- escucha, mi actitud si tiene un por qué, pero jamás lo podrás descubrir con tu cabeza, solo podrás saber la respuesta si le preguntas a tu corazón- afirmó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Un brillo que denotaba esperanza.

- Si le pregunto a mi corazón- murmuró Hermione mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba. De pronto una sensación de escalofrío, que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura de la noche, invadió su cuerpo totalmente y en su cabeza apareció una voz que le decía "bésalo". No supo por qué pero decidió hacerle caso a aquella voz e hizo justamente lo que ésta le había dicho. Después de terminar aquel beso, la vocecita apareció nuevamente en su cabeza. Esta vez pronunció una frase muy extraña pero a la vez tan clara que dejaba totalmente expuesta la respuesta del por qué del comportamiento de Ron "cambié totalmente, dejé de ser aquel que un principio conociste y eso solamente por entregarme al poder que mueve al mundo, el poder del amor". De pronto su mirada se volvió hacia el cielo, casi instintivamente y allí vio escritas aquellas palabras que pronunció en voz alta "sólo tú puedes hacerme regresar, sólo tú tienes el poder que mi alma necesita".

- Así que finalmente lo comprendiste ¿no? Lo único que necesitabas para hacerme volver era-

- Amarte- completó ella.

Ron asintió y volvió a besarla.

FIN


End file.
